


Неудачник

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: они решили начать все сначала
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Неудачник

— Драко, тебе не обязательно это делать, — сказал Гарри, отложив в сторону газету. На столе остывал ужин, на который Драко безнадежно опоздал. 

Он бросил на тумбочку сумку и наступил носками на пятки, сбрасывая кеды. 

— Правда, у нас достаточно денег, — добавил Гарри. 

Этот разговор заходил не впервые. Но Гарри уже давно устроился на работу — неожиданно довольно престижную и высокооплачиваемую. Сейчас он ходил телохранителем у какого-то отвратительно богатого и знаменитого мальчика. Спас его еще в первую неделю, как они перебрались к маглам — ничего другого от нацгероя и не ожидалось. 

А Драко не смог найти ничего даже полгода спустя. И его бесила эта беспомощность. 

Денег действительно хватило бы на несколько безбедных жизней, но они решили начать все сначала, и Драко согласился. Сам согласился. Не учел только, что без магловского образования найти себе достойную работу будет практически невозможно. А идти на попятную теперь не позволяла гордость. И вот наконец его взяли. Две недели назад. Он уже забыл, когда высыпался последний раз, когда проводил время с Гарри. В будние дни Драко работал с утра и до позднего вечера, в выходные, как правило, работал Гарри, а то и вовсе уезжал в командировки на несколько дней. 

— Все нормально, — сказал он и подошел к столу. Есть не хотелось. Единственное, о чем он мечтал, это лечь в кровать, закутаться с головой, почувствовать за спиной Гарри и уснуть. 

— Расскажешь? 

Гарри на удивление деликатно расспрашивал. Не настаивал, не лез с советами, но показывал, что готов выслушать. Драко оказался безоружен перед его обеспокоенным взглядом. 

Он сел за стол и пододвинул к себе тарелку, потыкал вилкой в пасту и наконец сдался, опустил напряженные плечи. 

— Дело не в самой работе. Мне нравится разбирать архивы. Проблема в том, что новичков гоняют по каким-то нелепым поручениям. Подай-принеси. Меня к этому жизнь не готовила. 

— Приносить должны тебе, да? — с усмешкой спросил Гарри. 

— Вот именно! — выпалил Драко и посмотрел с вызовом. — Что-то не устраивает? Я не держу. 

Гарри вздохнул, легко улыбнулся и приподнялся над столом. Налил в чашку горячего чая, пододвинул ближе к Драко. 

— Я ведь не против, — сказал Гарри. — Просто попроси. 

— Я знаю, — скривился Драко. Взял чашку и с удовольствием отпил горячего напитка. Выдохнул. — Я не голоден. Схожу в душ и спать. 

— Драко, ты почти не ешь. И я очень сомневаюсь, что у тебя на работе есть время на перекусы. 

— Я не хочу, — упрямо ответил Драко. — Просто не хочу. 

— Не ради этого я тебя вытаскивал из магического мира, — произнес Гарри. — Если ты не счастлив, это не имеет смысла. 

— Все нормально, — повторил Драко. — Я просто устал. Скоро они отвяжутся, станет легче. 

— Уверен? — уточнил Гарри с сомнением. 

— Да. Спасибо за ужин. Я в душ. 

Драко заметил, как опустилась голова Гарри, как сжались в кулак его пальцы. Драко чувствовал себя отвратительно. Несчастным был не только он, несчастным он делал еще и Гарри. И иногда ему действительно казалось, что все это было бессмысленно. 

Они сбегали в неизвестность. Не были уверены, что сойдутся, что смогут ужиться вместе, не представляли, что их ожидает. Но были готовы рискнуть. И сначала все казалось прекрасным, захватывающим. Получили свободу, расслабились. 

Рано, как оказалось. 

Он быстро принял душ и прошел в спальню — единственную комнату в их съемной квартире. Гарри уже ждал его под одеялом с книгой в руках. Отложил ее, увидев Драко в дверях, сдвинул в сторону одеяло. 

Драко, не обнаружив второго, едва не запнулся. Встревоженно покосился на Гарри и застыл перед кроватью. Нахмурился. 

— Давай уже, — закатил Гарри глаза, — ничего я тебе не сделаю, ты же знаешь. Просто… пожалуйста, ты и так отдаляешься. 

Это был беспроигрышный аргумент. Ну и еще: 

— Я утром уеду и вернусь только в воскресенье, — добил Гарри. 

Драко закусил губу, забрался под одеяло и лег на спину. На своей половине. Очень осторожно, стараясь не касаться Гарри, не прижиматься к нему. 

Этот страх Драко побороть не мог. Он соглашался на объятия, на легкие поцелуи, но дальше словно деревенел. Гарри никогда не настаивал на большем. Чертов Святой Поттер, он этим бесил неимоверно. И все же Драко был ему благодарен. Хоть и понимал краем сознания, что рано или поздно его, такого неприступного, просто бросят. 

Но они ничего друг другу и не обещали. Попробовать? Рискнуть? Да. Границы же устанавливал Драко. И он на самом деле сильно отгородился. Из-за страха. Хорошо бы проблема была только в этом, но самое ужасное — он понятия не имел, чего боится. Именно этим усугублялось положение. Когда знаешь, с чем бороться, есть хотя бы шанс. Драко же не знал. 

Гарри осторожно взял его за подрагивающую ледяную руку, сжал, согревая горячей ладонью. Вопросов он уже не задавал. Когда-то спрашивал, боится ли Драко именно его. Ответ, однозначно, был «нет». Точно не Гарри. Близости? На этот вопрос Драко ответить затруднялся. Понимал, что не близости как таковой. Но именно она заставляла сжиматься от страха. Она была переключателем, отодвигающим на шаг назад. 

Гарри без резких движений перекатился на бок, приподнялся на локте и заглянул в глаза. Чуть склонился. Драко сглотнул. Гарри проследил взглядом движение его кадыка и едва заметно поджал губы. Это только вопрос времени, когда его все это достанет настолько, что он уйдет, оставив Драко со своими страхами и проблемами. Но пока он терпел. И дрочил в душе. Драко знал это. Он и сам так делал. И если бы в эти моменты не представлял Гарри, то сам давно бы все бросил и ушел. 

— Я тебя поцелую. 

Это был не вопрос. Утверждение, предупреждение. Попытка подготовить морально. Она почти никогда не срабатывала, но она была доказательством того, что речь именно о поцелуе. Большего не произойдет. 

И Драко кивнул. Прикрыл глаза. 

Гарри медлил. Наверняка смотрел. Секунду, пять, десять. 

Подбородка коснулись горячие пальцы, губы обожгло чужим дыханием. Драко сглотнул — на этот раз не от страха, а в предвкушении. Сердце заколотилось быстрее и громче. Он чуть разомкнул губы и на выдохе поймал медленный, нежный поцелуй. Только губами. Спокойные умиротворяющие движения, от которых кружилась голова и сбивалось дыхание. 

Драко поднял руку и сжал ладонью шею Гарри, притягивая ближе. В ответ ощутил на губах скольжение мокрого языка и… позволил Гарри проникнуть глубже. Что происходило не часто. Но сейчас… Это было именно то, чего ему хотелось. 

Он больше не испытывал холода. Тело горело, реагируя на близость. Драко подался навстречу, прижимаясь голым плечом к раскаленной груди Гарри. 

И потерял все. До обидного мало было того, что произошло. Но Гарри посмотрел на него безумными глазами и качнул головой: 

— Дальше нельзя. 

Драко понимающе кивнул и снова закрыл глаза. Перевернулся на бок и придвинулся спиной к Гарри. Тот все понял правильно, устроился рядом на подушке и обнял поперек груди, без стеснения вжимаясь твердой выпуклостью в поясницу. Драко не чувствовал дискомфорта. Тогда почему?..

*** 

В воскресенье Гарри не вернулся. Скинул сообщением, что задержится еще на день или два. Тогда Драко впервые почувствовал неясную тревогу и мутное покалывание в районе желудка.

На работе приняли решение отметить вечером понедельника закрытие какого-то важного проекта и пригласили Драко. Неплохая была возможность немного сблизиться, завоевать доверие. Возможно, тогда ему стало бы легче. Но Драко ждал Гарри, потому отказался. А в середине дня пришло новое сообщение: 

«Сегодня не жди. Буду завтра». 

Сухие строчки больно кольнули. Мог бы и позвонить… Но Драко понимал — головой понимал — что не мог. Если бы такая возможность была, Гарри набрал бы. А раз пишет, значит, украдкой, быстро, второпях. 

Отбросив ненужные мысли, Драко согласился на ресторан. 

Никакого кутежа в начале недели не планировалось. Они просто сидели за большим столом, сметали закуски и едва касались вина. 

— Сколько тебе? Почти тридцать? — спросили его. 

— Двадцать девять, — поправил Драко. Ему не нравились все эти условности. Магический мир диктовал, что к тридцати нужна семья, наследники, престижная должность опционально. Кажется, здесь были те же правила. 

— Ну вот, почти тридцать. И что, ни разу не был женат? 

— Был, — скривился Драко. Астория осталась далеко в прошлом. С ней они не продержались и полгода. С тех пор его родители как с цепи сорвались. Чего он только ни наслушался. От претензий за почти шесть лет едва не поехал крышей. Это была одна из ключевых причин, по которым он согласился сбежать с Гарри. Его тоже донимали, но друзья — не родители, требующие наследника рода. 

— Бросила, да? — спросил кто-то. — Ну да, у тебя же ни дома, ни машины. Женщины любят состоятельных, а ты бумажки в архиве перебираешь. 

«Сука. У меня целый замок, несколько ячеек в Гринготтсе и чертовски крутой парень с метлой и гиппогрифом. Чтоб ты понимал», — чуть не брякнул с досады Драко. Но вовремя сдержался. Только поджал губы и отвернулся к окну. 

К огромному, почти во всю стену окну, за стеклом которого как раз в этот момент проходил «его парень». 

Гарри шел быстро, почти не смотрел по стороном. На его руках, вцепившись в шею и прижимаясь слишком, по мнению Драко, тесно, вполне удобно устроился мальчик. Весьма красивый, субтильный и дорого одетый. 

Драко не сразу смог включить мозги. Сначала завис, испытав, возможно, сильнейшую боль в груди. Быстро моргнул, проверяя сухость глаз. Отвернулся от окна и залпом допил остатки вина из бокала. 

Только затем начал думать. Это ведь была лишь работа, так? Гарри ведь не мог бросить человека, которого охраняет. А если это не тот? Драко никогда не видел его работодателя. Если это был какой-то другой богатый мальчик? Богатый и доступный, в отличие от Драко. 

— Мне нужно домой! — отрезал Драко, поднявшись. Он больше не играл. Не пытался быть вежливым. Все это перестало иметь значение. Вероятно, в ближайшее время он вернется в магический мир, так для чего тогда стараться? 

Он не хотел возвращаться. Что он там думал себе? Что сможет отпустить Гарри, когда тот решит уйти? Да ни за что! 

— У меня нет машины и никогда не будет, потому что я ненавижу машины, — произнес Драко высокомерно, вспомнив наконец-то, кто он на самом деле. Обвел коллег презрительным взглядом. — У меня в поместье может поселиться сотня человек и даже тогда не факт, что они пересекутся. И все это, включая женщин, мне даром не нужно, потому что здесь живет мужчина, которого я люблю. Не устраивает? Найду другую работу. Приятного вечера, господа.

*** 

«Ты немедленно должен вернуться домой, Поттер. И мне плевать, даже если из-за этого ты потеряешь работу», — написал Драко и, отбросив телефон на кровать, пошел в душ.

Он устал бояться, устал ждать, когда его бросят. Если Гарри так нужен секс, он его получит. В любой возможной форме. Сверху? Снизу? Да какая… разница. Именно Гарри был инициатором отношений, он всегда вел, даже когда шел на уступки. Он хотел Драко и не скрывал этого. И он уже достаточно натерпелся, чтобы наконец получить желаемое. 

Из душа Драко вышел серьезный и решительно настроенный. И он совсем не ожидал, что Гарри уже будет ждать его в спальне. Застыл на пороге, совершенно голый, глядя во вмиг загоревшиеся зеленые глаза. 

Гарри не стеснялся смотреть — жадно, голодно. Его голос заметно осип, когда он произнес: 

— Я аппарировал сразу, как прочитал сообщение. Думал, что-то случилось. 

— А если ничего не случилось, вернешься на работу? — усмехнулся Драко, сложив руки на груди. Плохой жест, неправильный, но и позволить им висеть вдоль тела, чтобы Гарри заметил дрожь, Драко не мог. 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Сейчас я не хочу на работу. И ты назвал меня по фамилии. Будут разборки? 

— Будут, — подтвердил Драко. — Расскажи мне… Гарри, твой работодатель, какой он? 

Этот идиот только шире улыбнулся. Бесстрашная зараза. Драко тоже очень хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Гарри был слишком… соблазнительным, уютным, родным. Именно тем, на кого Драко повелся чуть больше полугода назад. Тем, за кем он отправился в ненавистный магловский мир. Ради которого бросил все, включая родителей. 

Гарри подошел ближе, почти вплотную. Убрал со лба Драко мокрые пряди. Пристально всмотрелся в глаза. 

— Ты ведь ревнуешь. Почему именно сейчас? Я не первый задерживаюсь… 

— Я его видел. Сегодня. У тебя на руках. 

Гарри кивнул, все так же по-дебильному улыбаясь, склонился ближе, мазнув по щеке губами, прошептал на ухо: 

— Он напился. А люблю я тебя, Малфой. Ни разу тебе не изменял и не собираюсь. Могу достать Веритасерум. Мне скрывать нечего, — и приложил раскрытую горячую ладонь к влажной груди Драко. 

Сердце билось сильно. Теперь это чувствовали оба. Драко разжал руки и обвил их вокруг талии Гарри, уткнулся лбом в его плечо. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Драко. Он все это понимал умом. Да кто бы, если не по любви, терпел всех его тараканов? Но где там до разума, когда сердце рвется на части от одного предположения. 

— Тогда… одевайся, пока не замерз. А я чай заварю, — сказал Гарри. И успел сделать всего шаг. Шаг, за который Драко живо представил, как снова сдает назад, возвращается к тому, что было. Когда еще ему хватит смелости? 

Второй шаг Гарри сделать не успел. Драко толкнул его к стене и поцеловал. Слишком быстро и скомкано. Неожиданно. Неуверенно отстранился, заглядывая в широко распахнутые удивленные глаза. Вслух бы он сказать не решился, поэтому ждал, когда до Гарри дойдет. 

И до него дошло. Он подался вперед, вовлекая в новый поцелуй — на этот раз без нежностей. Глубоко и сладко, вылизывая изнутри, чуть не рыча от нетерпения. Драко едва не задохнулся, когда по позвоночнику побежали мурашки, выдохнул с отвратительным звуком, слишком хорошо напоминающим стон, чтобы можно было спутать. Вцепился в рубашку Гарри и потянул наверх, чтобы коснуться кожи. Ему это было необходимо — почувствовать, ощутить пальцами, ладонями, надавить… хорошо бы до синяков, хорошо бы на видном месте. И он, не думая совершенно, что творит, полностью отдаваясь желаниям, разорвал поцелуй, чтобы тут же ухватить губами тонкую кожу под подбородком — соленую, колкую от пробивающейся щетины. Губы обязательно будут гореть, но тянулась кожа хорошо, до полуметаллического привкуса на языке, до противного удовлетворенного урчания в груди. 

Гарри прикусил его за мочку уха и подтолкнул к кровати. 

— Собственник, значит, — рыкнул он с усмешкой. — А кто говорил, что не держит? 

— Соврал, — ухмыльнулся Драко, растягиваясь на кровати и… да, раздвигая ноги. Потому что… к черту. Не отпустит он Поттера. Ни на каких условиях. Пусть смотрит, пусть уже присвоит себе. — Не устраивает? 

Гарри встал на колени у него в ногах, надавил ладонями, раздвигая их шире. Прикипел безумным звериным взглядом к прилипшему к животу члену. 

— Не устраивает? — переспросил он хрипло. — Драко, если ты сейчас скажешь остановиться и все прекратить, я лягу на коврик у двери и буду послушно ждать, когда хозяин меня снова позовет. Ты серьезно считаешь, что меня что-то может не устраивать? — и поднял затуманенный взгляд. 

Это было… откровенно. Пугающе. И все расставило по своим местам. 

— Поцелуй меня, — сказал Драко. — А потом трахнешь. 

— Ты не… — начал Гарри осторожно, но Драко не дал договорить. 

— Я не боюсь. Я больше ничего не боюсь.


End file.
